Kyūki Soga
Kyūki Soga (蘇我窮奇,Soga Kyūki) is a kunoichi of Tsukimiyako, and is the child of the Lotus and Dragon, two influential members of the Moon. Like her other siblings, she lived an interesting childhood due to her parents. While originally never being interested in pursuing the way of a ninja, she become enamored with it after seeing her father and mother training. With her new found passion, Kyūki was enrolled in Shiseifū and pursued her dreams of becoming a ninja. With the unlocking the power of her father and her tenacity, she excelled in the academy and graduated at the age of 12 and set out to carve her own path in the world. Appearance Background Personality Much like her mother, during her youth Kyūki was known to be a very playful person, nicknaming anyone and everything that crosses her line of sight. She often ends her sentences with a questioning verbalization even when they are absolute statements, and has a habit of pouting even when she is highly displeased. Because of this it is often difficult to discern what she is truly thinking or feeling. She uses very confident body language, and is very seldom completely quiet. She is a master of blustering on about any old subject, but at the same time she carefully watches her audience, judging how her performance is being received. She usually has the good grace to step aside before she outstays her welcome, but sometimes she gets carried away because she's having too much fun. She likes to play games and go out in her spare time, and when she isn't off perving on some unfortunate person, she loves to watch movies, or failing that, go shopping. Like a typical girly-girl, she can spend years dithering over whether this outfit or that looks better on her. As far as Kyūki is concerned, anything is a fair entertainment so long as it involves other people. Abilities Chakra Prowess & Control Kekkei Genkai Yuraigan The Yuraigan is a dōjutsu Kyūki inherited from her father, and is the only one of the four to do so. With the Yuraigan, Kyūki is granted several abilities. Ranging from being able to visualize the usage of chakra to being able to project a visage of her eyes to any location within her field of vision and being able to see everything within a one kilometer range around her and four when focusing. Despite not training with her father, Kyūki has demonstrated great skill in using the Yuraigan. Ninjutsu Inheriting the chakra from her mother and , Kyūki is able to use the of the beasts; albeit less powerful. She is able to fire it in various forms such as a continuous or rapid spheres. Along the ability to use the technique, she is able to utilize several other abilities unique to her kin. Ranging from being able to create and ; as well as mentally with others. Capitalizing on her ability to use the various abilities, Kyūki has out to develop several variations, and eventually creating her signature technique by the time she graduated from the academy. Nature Transformations Trivia * Kyūki often refers to the tailed beast as uncle or aunt. While not her true mother, she often calls Takeko Nakano mother as well. * Iname has stated that Kyūki reminds him of his grandmother in terms of appearance. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters